High School Can Get Better
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Yes. Another High School fic. This is my FIRST high school fic for Inuyasha and the gang but if you've read my previous stories then you KNOW this will be good. There will be sex so be warned. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

((Chapter 1))

"Finally. My last year of highschool!" '_And today was only the first day...' _"Of the whole year. Fuck."Kagome Higurashi said, almost slamming her locker shut before she caught herself and closed it quietly and spinning the combination lock.

"Sure, babe." A nicely tanned muscled arm stood in her view when she closed it. She sighed, not even bothering to ask who it was. She already knew. "Inuyasha. No. My answer was no last year and its still NO." She'd never met someone who was as ...What was the word for it? Hell, she didn't know. From the moment they had met he wanted to go out with her. Ah yes. She'd never met someone who was so set on one person. He was quiet annoying. Not to mention hot. Now where did that thought come from?

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked in the direction of which her name was being called and a smile lit her features. "Sango!" She went to the girl and hugged her. "Its been so long! I haven't seen you all summer!"

Sango laughed and hugged her back. "I know, I know. All I could do was write you but I'm back now. Back to school." A forboding look cross her features. School could be boring. Just then Sango felt a hand slide down her back gently and then squeeze her ass. She turned and caught Mirokus wandering hand and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Not in public, hon. Not in public."

Kagome laughed. Miroku was the same as usual. "Aw, but darlin'. You didn't let me have any last--" Miroku couldn't finish his sentence as Sango slapped her hand over his mouth. Kagome laughed even harder. Miroku licked Sangos hand and she pulled it away.

"Hey, Inuyasha. How ya been?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, his best friend.

"Damn good. Schools back so...Yea. Maybe you can talk Kagome into going on a date with me." He grinned.

Kagome sighed and walked directly up to Inuyasha, her voice sugery sweet as she spoke. "Now Inuyasha, I have a boyfriend as you well know. I can't go anywhere with you, now can I?" She actually batted her eyelashes at him. Then squeeled under her breath when Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him or...You could just dump his sorry ass."

"Sorry asshole, but she likes me." Kagome turned when she heard the voice and pulled herself out of Inuyashas arms. Inuyasha growled when Kougas arms wrapped around Kagome and Kagome went up on her tip toes and kissed him. Kouga smirked as he looked at Inuyasha.

What annoyed Kagome the most though was... The fact that for some reason Inuyasha looked more different than last year. She had to admit he looked pretty damn good. He even smelled good. Damn.

The princeple walked by then. An old lady. She didn't stop, just walked by them and said. "None of that." And Kagome and Kouga reluctantly slipped from each others arms.

Kouga watched as Kagome slipped her jacket off. The light pink shirt she wore was tight, stretching over her breast. The jean jacket she wore over it, which ended right under her breast made her waist look skinny. She wore a pair of low rise jeans that matched the jacket. Kouga couldn't help but hook a finger in the back of her jean pocket and tug. "See you later."

"I'll see ya now." Kagome turned as Inuyasha followed her down the hall before he caught up with her.

She frowned. "What are you doing?" His silver hair moved slightly with each step he took and Kagome was atcually wondering...How it felt, along with those little ears on top of his head. DAMN. What the hell was wrong with her?

Inuyasha smiled. "You didn't know? I think we have all the same classes."

Kagome groaned. The year was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2))

Why was it that Inuyasha had every class she had and Kouga had only one? Kagome noticed that within the first coupel of days of school and months later it seemed very annoying.

A squeel escaped Kagomes lips as she felt arms close around her waist and pull her backwards, down and onto a lap. "Kouga!" Kagome laughed, snugging into the muscled arms as they held her close.

Inuyashas lips and noze nuzzled her neck. "Nope. Try again."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, just as Kouga walked over and pulled Kagome out of Inuyashas lap. Kouga grabbed the collar of Inuyashas shirt and jerked him up. Inuyasha smirked.

"I told you, mutt, keep your hands off her." Kouga hissed.

Inuyasha smirked even more. "You know, Kouga, even though I'm a half demon I can tell if someone wants me and if I'm correct--"

They all looked up as they heard the bell ring.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said.

"Ah hell." Kouga said.

"Damn it!" Kagome muttered.

Kouga released Inuyasha immediatly and they all headed to there now LATE classes at a hurried pace. "Thanks a lot, Inuyasha. We might just all get detention now."

"Both of you stop. Now." Kagome pushed both of them and shoved the door to their art and litature class. Adult Education somewhat...

"Well well well. How nice of you three to join us." The black haired teacher said. Her name was Kagura. She was a hard ass but surprisingly she was nice today. "You're late." She said, her voice sarcastic. "Luckily I'm in a good mood today. Now all three of you, to your seats."

"Now, as all of you know, we are going to be having a play soon. As you all know when you joined this class, or was OFFERED it and ACCEPTED, you knew this was an adult education class. Well, this play is...How would I say it?" She tilted her head back and tapped her chin and let a french accent enter her voice. "Passionet."

* * *

"I want that part. The lead!" Kagome pointed to a name on the sheet that was holding in her hand.

"I applied for that one too. But if I don't get it I'll take whatever part they give me, as long as its not to low." Sango chuckled.

"Lets see if I have this right...She is the main character in the play. Besides the main guy... Darius. Her name is Julie. Julie and Darius have a love scene..." Kagome read down a little further. "Whoa! Steamy! I didn't know they would allow stuff like that in a high school play!" Kagome fanned herself mockingly with her hand to get her point across of it being "steamy".

"Well...This school is different. We're in the adult education class to AND they said everyone will know the play is...Umm. Steamy? Hah. My parents knew about this school and sent me here anyways." Sango shook her head, linking her arm through Mirokus.

Miroku got to squeeze her ass one good time before she moved away. "Maybe we'll get the part, Sango."

"We'll see." Sango mumured as they headed toward the big wooden board posted in the hallway that had tons of papers on it.

Kagome ran her finger over each paper, reading through them to find the one she wanted. "Ah hah! Lets see...Well Sango, you didn't get the part. You're a maid." Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I'm..." She ran her finger down the list. "I'm Desari!"

"And I'm Darius." A tanned muscled arm slapped up against the wall beside her and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he smiled, arching his eyebrows.

"This is bull." Kouga muttered two hours later. He ended up being Darius' servant in the play. Hell was going to break loose over this.

"People people. We have costumes but we aren't going to bother with them today. I want my Darius and Desari to come up! Inuyasha, Kagome! Come come!"

Another hour later Kagome placed her hands on her hips, tapping her right foot. "If he does that again he might just drop me ..." She pointed at Inuyasha. There had been a scene where Kagome had supposedly fainted and fell backwards, over the edge of the stage, where Inuyasha was supposed to catch her lip body in his. He had almost dropped her PURPOSFULLY.

Kagura shook her head. "Now...both of you to that chair." Kagome frowned. There was only one chair. As if knowing what she was thinking Kagura spoke again, her voice slightly aggrivated. "He sits and you sit on his lap, facing him. This is the love scene. I'm only giving you people an idea of what you will be doing before the real practice starts."

"Teach!" Kouga stood up, his face twisted in annoyance and a slightly pissed off look. "You're really going to let Inuyasha have Kagome in his lap? He'll grope her to death!"

"Like you haven't? Now sit."

Kouga sighed, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspieciously like "Dumb mutt better watch where his hands go..."

"Now..." Kagura said. Explaining for Kagome to straddle Inuyasha.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows, waiting for Kagome to climb up on him...He was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Kagome placed one hand on Inuyashas right shoulder and then placed her knees on either side of his hips and sat down in his lap. His hands came down and gripped her waist gently.

"In this moment in the play, you both will be passionetly locked together. Kissing, etc. In the chair you will be performing...sexualy." Not REALLY of course. Just for looks, to make it look real...

Inuyasha would make it look real.

"We don't have time to practice everything right now though. I was just showing you all of what the play was going to be like." Kagura clapped her hands. "This is going to be wonderful."

* * *

"This is going to be hell." Kagome said later on that night as she sank deeper into the tub. Steam rose, fogging the window on the side up. Of all the people she had to have ended up being a partner with Inuyasha. Kouga definatly hadn't like it. He had told her that if Inuyasha made any moves at her what so ever for her to tell him. Kouga was extremly jealous.

Inuyasha was going to enjoy every minute of this. Oh yes... He sure was.


	3. Chapter 3

((Chapter 3))

Kagome was tempted to knock the crap out of Inuyasha. He was taking his role as her lover in the play a little to seriously. They had to make it look real but he was touching her a little to long and she knew he was enjoying every minute of it. And his touch gave her chills too.

They had practiced the play twice a week and Inuyasha annoyed her more and more. She had never spent this much time with him since she'd met him. And for some reason the more time she spent with him the more she noticed things about him. His eyes were a deep amber. Crystal like in there intensity. His hair looked so soft and she remembered what it had felt like beneath her fingers.

"I'm in so much trouble." She whispered.

"What, Kagome?" Kouga glanced over at her, sliding his arm across her shoulders.

"Oh...um...Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Kagome sighed as Kouga inched closer and kissed her neck. Kagome had her own apartment. She'd gotten it in her second year of high school. She was in her third year now. Last one!

"Kagome...come on. One more time." Kouga mumured, nibbling her neck. "Its been so long."

Kouga and Kagome had been together for nine months and during that nine months they had had sex only once and that had been in the second month they had been together. Kouga had talked Kagome into it. She was curious and Kouga had made her horny as hell. After that she had sworn she was going to wait. But that first time...Damn.

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say yes." Kouga whispered against her lips. He had been waiting, wanting to date her for a couple of months before and she had finally said yes...Then he'd finally managed to get her to say yes to this. He was so hard right now. Kouga lifted Kagome and set her on top of the table and kissed her hard. Kagome pulled his shirt over his head and Kouga unbuttoned hers. _

_"Kagome, I need you so much. I can't wait. Please. Now." He shoved her skirt up her thighs and quickly unbuttoned his pants and shoved the zipper down. Kagome wasn't sure where the condom came from but he got it from somewhere. He puleld her panties down her slender legs and then stood. His erection springing out from between his legs. _

_Kagome had always thought that men might be a little ...um... Bigger. Not that she was complaining. Kouga had a nice cock. But... _

_Kaogme jerked, gasping as he shoved his cock deep into her body. Breaking through the barrior there. The table rocked from the force of the thrust and Kagome grabbed ahold of Kougas shoulders to steady herself. He started to thrust into her. The table rocking with each movement. "Kouga!" Kagome gasped fift-teen minutes later as she came apart in his arms and he followed._

She had wondered if Inuyasha had known because the moment he had seen her the next day he had frowned, his nose wrinkling when he smelled her. A strange dark look had entered his eyes.

"Good things come to boys who wait, Kouga." Kagome nibbled Kougas lips. When would he learn that sex wasn't actually important? It was alright but...

Kouga growled against her lips teasingly. "Alright baby. Just for you I'll wait." He didn't really want to wait but he knew she couldn't hold out against him forever. He knew some of her soft spots that would turn her into a wild cat.

* * *

"Kagome, Inuyasha! That isn't good enough! There has to be passion! It isn't working. There is nothing in the roles you are trying to play. I see NOTHING." Kagura jabbed her finger down onto the table before the stage. "If you two want to keep these roles then I suggest you start working harder."

"Maybe we don't want to keep--" Kagome never even finished her setence. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and jerked her face back around to his with a wicked smile on his lips. "Got ya teach!" Inuyasha said right before he kissed Kagome hard on the lips. He tilted his head against hers and speared his hands into her dark silken hair. Kagome tried to pull back but Inuyasha tightened his grip and pushed his tongue past her soft lips and Kagome felt a fluttering warmeth settle in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha growled against Kagomes lips when she didn't respond. But he felt elated when he curled his tongue around hers and then she responded. Her hands stayed down on the arms of the chair but her lips moved beneath his. Her tongue slid against his a little shyly at first but then more boldy. They both missed hearing whatever it was that Kouga said, and then the Kagura. Miroku whistled and Sango popped him.

Kouga stood up and started walking towards the stage where Inuyasha was kissing his girlfriend a little to...much. If what he was seeing it looked like Kagome was doing a little to much to. He had to be wrong. Before he could make it up to the stage though Kagura was up there before he could reach it. She slammed a ruler down on the arm of the chair.

Kagome and Inuyasha jerked back instantly, there lips tearing apart. Kagomes lips were swollen and glissenign from the kiss and so were Inuyashas. Inuyasha looked very smug.

"None of that. And you, Inuyasha, knew that wasn't what I meant. A peck is allowed but THAT is not. You can do something like..." She motioned for Kagome to lean forward and tilt her head to rest against Inuyashas neck and press her body tighter against Inuyashas as if she were caught in the throes of a deep passion. Kouga growled. Kagome hid her face against Inuyashas shoulder, acting as if she was lost in passion. All the while her heart was still pounding and she was pissed.

"Now...Say..." Kagura glanced down at the script in her hand. "Oh Inuyasha." She didn't mean to say Inuyashas name. She had meant to say Darius.

Kagome frowned. "Oh Inuyasha?"

"More passion, Kagome. MORE."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes and lowered her voice so that it was breathless. She moved closer again, burrying her face against his neck. She noticed that he smelled good too. "Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, her voice breathless as if she were in a pleasurable pain...

Inuyasha smirked and tilted Kagomes head back. "Darlin', I knew you would be calling my name like that someday." Kagome gasped and climbed off his lap.

"Can't you two keep your differances off the stage?"

"Yes." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

Kouga said, "No." At the exact same time.

Kagome wanted to keep the lead role.

"Kouga. Me and Inuyasha can work this out. I promise." Kagome said, her eyes begging. Kouga nodded, aggrivated.

However, Kagome had to do a little something...She walked over to Inuyasha and poked his chest with her index finger. "Keep your hands to yourself." She whispered so Kouga wouldn't hear. His ears twitched though because he knew she had said something but he didn't know what.

Kagura had told Kagome to wear a skirt today because in the play she would be wearing a Victorian style dress. A long one at that. So, while she had been on Inuyashas lap straddling him Inuyasha had taken advantage...No one could see his hands so Kagome had kept pinching them everytime he skimmed his hand up her legs. He never went to far. He just kept teasing her.

Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "Baby, if I could I would."

Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned. Didn't he realize that Kouga was her bofriend and standing just off the stage?

Kagome jumped off the stage and Kouga wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the aisle. Inuyasha left backstage. Sango ran up to meet Kagome. Miroku whistled again. "Wow, Kagome. That looked like quiet a kiss there. Looked like you were enjoying it. Ow!" Sango punched his arm. Not hard enough to actually hurt him but hard enough to make him feel it.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't like it Miroku. I have to act this part out, remember?" Now that was a bold face lie. She hadn't been acting that kiss and that was what pissed her off. All she knew was that Inuyasha had kissed her and then she had been kissing him back. As simple as that. "Come on, lets go. Its friday night and I don't want to stay here. Schools out. Lets go get something to eat."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

((Chapter 4))

"Whoa. Its hot in here." Kagome sat her pool stick down against the table and pulled her jacket off. Before they had came here to get something to eat and play pool Kagome had went home and changed her shirt. It just a simple black spagetti strap shirt that fit her perfectly, outlining the shape of her breast. Kagome leaned over the table and took aim at the yellow number eight ball in the smokey dim interior of the small restraunt and was about to shoot the ball when Kouga leaned against the table beside her. "You look great, know that?"

Kagome chuckled and hit the ball. It missed the target and hit two other balls. "So do you."

Kouga hooked his finger in the waist band of her jeans and tugged her to him. "You're losing." He whispered before he kissed her.

"And I'm winning." Miroku said, aiming and getting his target. Knocking three balls into holes.

Sango laughed as she beat Kouga at his next shot. "Kagome, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Kagome frowned and looked at Kouga. Over the past couple of months he had been acting different. Getting a little more...bossy. She nodded and laid her cue stick against the wall and started walking towards the counter where the tender was. "Four drinks. Two Dr. Pepper and two Pepsi."

"Make that five. Mountain Dew." Kagome turned as Inuyasha rested his forearms against the counter top.

"Did you follow me here?"

Inuyasha actually rolled his eyes. "No. I have no reason to follow you. I WANT you to know I'm there."

Kagome went to pick up the four cans of drinks but Inuyasha took two and started walking with her back towards the small group. "Wolf boy couldn't get these himself?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga took his and Kagomes drinks from him.

Inuyasha leaned up against the table. "I was here with friends before you guys even came in here. I just didn't come over here until now." Inuyasha opened his Mountain Dew and took a long drink of it. A glint opened his eyes. "Lets play Kouga." He sat his drink on the small table beside the pool table. "Just you and me."

Kouga snickered. "Fine by me. I'll beat you at another thing." He pulled Kagome close up against him. Meaning he had beat Inuyasha into getting to Kagome.

"You so sure about that?" Inuyasha picked up a cue stick and started rubbing chalk on the tip. Kouga nodded and did the same. "Alright then." Inuyasha slid all the balls into place in the center of the table. "Winner gets...To kiss Kagome and she has to respond. Big time."

"Hey--" Kouga started but Inuyasha stopped him.

"What? Scared you won't win?" He shrugged and started to turn away.

"Bring it on, dog boy." Kouga said as he stepped up to the table and took the first turn. He broke up the balls, knocking one into a hole. He smirked.

"Good. Didn't know you had it in you." Inuyasha leaned over the table, the cue in his hand, the tip between two fingers. He steadied it, took aim and hit. He missed his target.

Purposfully.

Kouga started winning, smirking and making snide comments each time. The game was half over when Inuyasha started getting his targets each time...He had waited until Kouga was so sure he was going to win before he started playing for real. He was intent on the game. He was VERY good at this.

There was one ball left and they were both tied. The person who got this ball in would win. It was the black ball but they had decided whoever got it in would win.

Kagome was starting to feel a little nervous. She'd watched them play. Kouga had started out pretty good and then about half way through Inuyasha had started winning. Hell. He'd done it on purpose!

"You fidgiting, Kagome?" Sango whispered to Kagome as she watched the two men focusing so intently on the game.

"Um...No." She shouldn't be nervous. She knew Kouga would win. He was good at playing pool. And she shouldn't be nervous...She had agreed to the winners terms too. She thought Kouga would win.

Kouga missed the ball, watching as it hit against the side of the hole and then bounced off. "I'll get it next time around."

"You won't get the chance." Inuyasha muttered and watched as the tip of the cue stick hit the ball. The ball moved smoothly across the table and bounced off one of the sides and then entered one of the holes. Inuyasha straightened slowly, turning to look at Kouga. He started to smile. Kouga exploded.

"You cheated!"

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows. "How could I cheat? You were watching me the whole time AND you agreed which means..." He turned towards Kagome. His amber eyes glinting. "C'mere babe."

Kouga growled and stepped forward.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked between Inuyasha and Kouga. "For godsake both of you stop." She turned to Kouga. "We both agreed to this but YOU agreed to it first. And its just a kiss Kouga. It won't mean anything." She turned to Inuyasha. "Get that? And your hands do NOT wander. That wasn't in the deal so its a no go. Now lets get this over with."

"Whats the rush?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and then turned so that he had her pinned against the table. Kagome couldn't stop the way her heart started to beat a little faster. From the way Inuyashas ears twitched he must have heard it. So did Kouga. "Remember your part of the deal." Inuyasha mumured and then leaned down and kissed Kagome.

He didn't touch her as he had promised. His hands stayed on either side of her on the edge of the pool table. Just as Kagome had said too, she kissed him back. The moment Inuyasha pushed his tongue past her lips Kagome opened hers and thrust her tongue into his mouth. All to soon Kagome found herself kissing him a little to much to her liking...All to soon the kiss turned harder and Kagome moaned into his mouth. Whistles erupted in the small restraunt and Kouga pulled Inuyasha off her.

"Asshole." Kouga would have punched Inuyasha but he knew he had made the deal. "Lets go." Kouga snarled as he grabbed ahold of Kagomes arm. Kagome frowned, looking at Sango but followed Kouga out of the building. As soon as they were outside Kouga turned on her. "What the HELL was that? You moaned? Kagome, tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"Kouga, whats your problem?"

"Whats my problem? Another guy was kissing MY girl. Thats my problem."

"Kouga. You had a chance to say no to this little stupid bet but you didn't. I was keeping my end of the bargain. Trust me Kouga, that kiss wasn't what I had wanted." Maybe that was just a little white lie. If she hadn't wanted it then why was her heart pounding? Ok, so she had liked it a little. She really didn't understand it... She was starting to like Inuyasha. A LITTLE. The rest of her despised him.

Kagome was starting to get a little annoyed with Kouga though. He was acting a little...to possesive. Sure, he had a reason to be jealous, but still...God, what was wrong with her? Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'm going home. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She went on her tip toes to kiss him but he didn't let her. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk then." Was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5

((Chapter 5))

Inuyasha smiled as he folded his arms behind his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling in the darkness of his room. He sure as hell had liked that kiss and if his senses had been right so had Kagome. He could have sworn he had smelled her arousal. Even if it was the tiniest bit.

He remembered when he had first seen her. It hit him. Like a punch in the gut. She was so damn fine. But beauiful. He wanted her but Kouga had her. He didn't understand why Kagome affected him so much. He had wanted to beat the shit out of Kouga the morning Kagome had come into school and he had smelled Kougas scent all over her and the fact that Kagome was no longer a virgin. Oh well. When he took her he would make sure there would be no way she coudl compare him to Kouga.

Lately he noticed something else as well. Kagome was acting different. She was reacting to him. HIM. Inuyasha. Not Kouga. He could feel her looking at him when he wasn't looking and in those kisses she did respond. Even if she kissed him only for the sake of the play she couldn't fake the way her heart sped up.

Inuyasha smiled even more as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow he would test the waters him and Kagome were on.

* * *

"I have a test today and not once through the weekend did I study." Kagome whispered to Sango when the teacher turned his back to write on the board. She passed Sango the note and then went back to writing formulas on her paper. Inuyasha sat beside her in the small cubicle like desk where small little tubes were sitting in front of them. The cubicles boxed them in, the edges rising up to there waist. No one could see anything from there except what they were doing with there hands on TOP of the desk.

Kagome lifted a small tube, glanced up at one of the writings on the board and then picked up another tube of liquid. She started to tilt it when Inuyasha slid his index finger along her knee. She moved her knee out of the way. She was about to drop the liquid into the tube when she felt his light touch on her knee again. "Stop it, Inuyasha." She said, keeping her voice low so no one heard her but him.

"Afraid you might actually feel something?"

Kagome almost snorted but stopped herself and when he touched her again she didn't say anything. She went to letting half of the liquid slide slowly into the tube before picking up a small stick and sliding it into the tube to mix it--

"What if that was me going inside you, instead of you putting that inside that tube..." Inuyasha whispered, stopping her movements, as his hand slid up her leg and curled his fingers around her upper thigh.

Kagome dropped the empty tube and it shattered on the counter. "DAMMIT." She hissed as everyone turn to stare at them. Including the teacher.

"Is there a problem, Kagome?"

Kagome started scooping all of the small pieces of glass together with a paper towel that had been in one of the drawers. "No. I was just distracted. Sorry." Yea. She had been distracted alright. Distracted with the image of what he had said.

"Be sure to stay FOCUSED next time." Kagome nodded.

"Yea. Stay focused on what I'm going to do to you one of these days." Inuyasha whispered and squeezed his hand around her thigh when everyone went back to there work. Kagome surpressed a groan.

* * *

"I think I'm going to kick Inuyashas ass." Kagome said and Sango blinked.

"Why?" Sango threw the drink can she had finished into the trash can behind them.

"Because hes a jerk." And a hot one at that. NO. Not again. Don't think of him like that. Kagome groaned.

Sango looked over at her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha is getting on my nerves. Thats all. Hes just so...arrogent. Everywhere I look hes there and if hes not I look for him and--"

"Oh my God, Kagome. You like him. Don't you!?" Sango turned to walk backwards in front of Kagome.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. Sango grabbed Kagomes arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Come on. Lets ditch the last few classes. Today is just...boring and you need something to do with your mind besides learning things from teachers. Come on." She didn't really give Kagome much of a choice and she wanted someone to come with her anyways.

Kagome sighed and let Sango pull her along. Sango led her down a trail behind the school where some people usually walked home but it would quiet a while before any of them walked down here. "You do know, right, that its only second period and that we're going to be here for a while?" Sango nodded.

They turned off the path then till they come to a small little house. Well, it really wasn't in a house. It was just some...BIG sheets of metal that someone had put up. "What is that?" Kagome asked dryly.

"You'll see. Trust me, you'll like it and none of the teachers no about it. None of them go off the path soo..." She pulled Kagome with her and pushed open the door. "If you would have come with me before you would have known about this. You don't have to do this all the time...I just figured you needed something to clear your mind."

Kagome stopped in the entrance. "Whoa..." It wasn't as small as she had thought. It was actually rather...roomey. Laughter bubbled up in her when she saw the disco ball over head and black lights in the corners. There was a small table in the far end of the room with a ice chest on it filled with sodas.

"Hmmm. Lets do..." Kagome walked over to the cd player. She noticed they had it styled where it had surround sound and speakers were all over the walls. She smiled and put a cd in and the music started to play...

_"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans _

_boots with the furr _

_the whole club was lookin' at her _

_she hit the floor"_

Kagome started to dance right when the music came on, her hips and stomach moving in a small rythm. He lips moving to the words. A small curved her lips. She was glad that Sango had told her about this place. She dipped to the floor, her ass doing that little popping dance as she came back up and a pair of hands grasped her hips and a hard body colliding up against the back of hers. He didn't move away though, he started dancing with her.

_"Next thing you know _

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low..." _

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows when he saw Kagome. She was skipping school. Well well well. "You look good when you dance like that."

Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder, sparks in her eyes. Of all the people to run into here of course it would have to be him. She didn't pull away though. She just kept dancing. Keeping beat with the tone of the song. Inuyasha kept her body against his with each move. His hands feathering over her hips and sides teasingly.

_"Them bagg sweat pants _

_And the reeboks _

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack _

_She hit the floor _

_Next thing you know..." _

Kagome lifted her arms, swirling her hips back against his and tickled her fingers down his neck before twining her fingers around the back of his neck. Her lips curled devishly as she tilted her head back and stared at him.

Inuyasha almost groaned out loud when she pushed her hips back against his. He got hard instantly. She was doing it on purpose. When the words "She turned around and gave that big booty a smack" came again Inuyasha ran his hand down her hips and then smacked her ass one good time.

Kagome gasped and spun around. Inuyasha took the oppertunity to move in close and started to dance in front of her. Kagome froze for a moment, taking his challenge.

Miroku and Sango watched them.

"Know what Miroku...I think they like each other." Sango tapped her finger against her right hip.

"I know Inuyasha likes her but Kagome...I think you're right. I don't know what changed her mind but its obvious she likes him at least a little." Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango.

The more Kagome moved against him she realized that...Her hips slide against his again. Oh, he was hard. Hard as a rock in his jeans. Her dancing against him was turning him on. This delighted her. Whether it was because she was going to get payback or because it was the fact that he was turned on by HER...she wasn't sure...But...She was going to get payback for sure.

She just didnt' know that Inuyasha always won.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and spun around so that her back was against him. She bent her knees and placed her hands on her thighs and started to rub and "pop" her ass against his crotch before moving up. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Inuyasha knew she had felt that for sure and the bitch was teasing him. Oh. Just wait, he thought. Just wait until the play. He already had that planned out...

The song started to fade away but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before she could move away and pulled her forward, his hands on her hips, and pulled her flush against his body. He stared into her eyes. A wicked gleam came into his. He was hard as a rock right now and they were tight up against each other. "You ganna do anything about that?" He didn't have to say what "that" was since it was obvious what "that" was.

Kagome smiled sweetly and leaned up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "No." And walked over to Miroku and Sango. "You couldn't have told me about this place sooner?"

Sango shrugged. "You're not the usual type of person that would skip class. We don't do this a lot either because if we skipped a lot then hell would break loose." She giggled when Miroku bit her neck. "Told you you would like it, Kagome."

She didn't mention that she had known Inuyasha was here. She had just wanted to find out something...


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning my darling readers. You know what that means.)

((Chapter 6))

"Kouga--" Kagome started but Kouga cut her off.

"Kagome, what is going on? You can't hide it from me. I'm a wolf demon. Not human. You think I don't know that you want HIM?" Kouga actually snorted.

Kouga had picked Kagome up for school and they were still in the parking lot of her apartment. They had barely closed the doors before Kouga had started in on her.

"Kouga. I don't like Inuyasha. He annoys me. He aggrivates me. Can't you see that? You know I would never cheat on you." Kagome was getting a little tired of this. How many times would she have to go through with this...When she actually believed it for herself? Now where had that thought come from?

"Kagome..." Kouga sighed and then leaned across the small console in the middle of his yellow mustang and wrapped Kagome in his arms. "I know. Its just..." He leaned back and cupped her face in his hands. "Prove it to me, Kagome. Prove to me that you want me and not him."

"Anything, Kouga." Kagome covered Kougas hands with her own. Slightly hurt that Kouga wanted her to prove this to him. _'Inuyasha wouldn't do this to me.'_ Stop it, she hissed to herself.

"Anything?" Kouga stared into her eyes. "Tonight Kagome. No more making me wait."

When what he said became clear the light in Kagomes eyes seemed to fade somewhat. She was really starting to question why she was with him. She nodded then. "Fi...Alright. Tonight."

* * *

"Well, they got it right." Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the back of the costume dress she was wearing. "It actually fits. Most costumes are a little to big." Kagura had been right when she said the costumes were being custom made victorian style. Kagome liked this dress. It made her waist look even smaller! The skirts of the dress were long with a few layers. It even dragged on the ground a little. If it wasn't for the rules of the top clothing then she was sure she would have a LOT of clevage showing right now. The top was made to look like a corset but it wasn't. _'I look good.'_

"To bad you can't dress like that always." Inuyashas lazy voice caught her and she turned. She had a few things to say to him but stopped when she saw him. Good God. She'd never seen Inuyasha where a white shirt before but it looked...Great. It was slightly open down the middle, revealing a smooth chest with muscles. The sleeves were long, coming to his fingertips and his black trousers...They fit his legs perfectly and...They outlined his body greatly...

Inuyasha didn't seem to like them to much though. He fidgeted a little as if he was uncomfortable in them and he was. They were a little tight and around manhood...Which Kagome noticed as well. She wondered if ...She jerked her gaze up to find him smirking. "Stop."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows. "I wasn't the one doing the looking."

Kagome fumed and walked over to him and poked him in the chest. His finely muscled chest. DAMN. Maybe if she kissed him or something then she could get this...this...Whatever she was feeling out of her system. _'NO', _she muttered to herself silently even as a little niggling voice inside her head whispered, _'Why not?'_

"Inuyasha." She poked him in the chest again. "You know you are really causing problems between me and Kouga?"

Something in his eyes shifted. "If you were my girlfriend I sure as hell wouldn't doubt you."

Kagome opened her mouth to say that Kouga did trust her and then snapped her mouth shut. Kagomes heart skipped a beat at his words as she thought about what he had said. HIS girlfriend...And what being his girlfriend might get her. '_Oh my.'_

Inuyasha smiled. He didn't know what fates had turned in his favor but he sure liked them. Kagome was defiantly into him. Whether she admited it or not. "See you in the play, babe." Kagome turned to walk back over to Sango when she felt a smack on her bottom. She actually growled and Inuyasha laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Kouga was really starting to get...annoyed to say the least. He didn't know what was happening but he could tell Kagome wanted Inuyasha. Everytime she thought Inuyasha wasn't looking she shifted her eyes to stare at him. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't doing anything but they might as well have been. What had Inuyasha done to get Kagomes attention? Kouga growled and read his script again even though he knew it by heart. They had two more acts to go...Two more acts of Kouga being Inuashas servant. "This is humiliating."

Three hours later Kagome stepped onto the stage, staring at "Darius". Aka, Inuyasha. "Darius."

A sigh escaped Darius/Inuyashas lips and he raised his hand, palm up to Desari/Kagome. Kagome walked over to him slowly. This was it. The "love scene". She had read over the part many times and each time she had, she had wondered, imagined...What if it were real? Her and Inuyasha. She hated it because she didn't think of her and Kouga. Only her and Inuyasha.

"Come to me. Be with me." Inuyasha lowered his voice to match the dark character. His blood heated as Kagome laid her hand into his and he curled his fingers around hers. With his other hand he helped her up onto the high chair and placed her left knee against the side of his hip. He spread the skirts so that they flowed around them, hiding her legs and his completely.

"Tell me, Desari. Forever." Inuyasha helped her move to her knees so it looked like they were starting to engage in intimacy. He kissed her colarbone. Five minutes later of an intimate scene of "making out" which Inuyasha wished had been more real, he shifted Kagome a little more in front of him till his right hand and arm were hidden. Kagome didn't feel or really notice it as his hand swept under the skirts.

The skirts were long, hindering view of both there legs and some of there waist. When it was time for the "ultimate" part of the "love scene" Inuyasha lifted Kagome again slightly, shifting his hand. He smiled and said his lines. "After this you'll be mine. I'll have marked you, Desari. For eternity."

Kagome nodded. If only this were real. As if. "I know." She whispered. Inuyasha shifted under her again and Kagomes eyes widened when she felt one of Inuyashas claws rip the center seam in her panties cleanly and the material parted and then Inuyasha started applying pressure to her hips, making her move downward on him as if they were really going to be having sex, as said in the script.

But...When Inuyasha applied pressure to her hips, his intense eyes staring into hers Kagomes breath lodged in her throat when she felt the tip of his erection nudge against the small place between her legs. So thats what he had been doing when he had been making those small movements. He had opened his pants...And no one could see what was happening between the two of them. Kagome started to reer back when he applied more pressure and she felt the tip enter her but Inuyasha kept his grip tight on her hips. "You'll ruin the play and then everyone... will... know...and see..." He whispered for her ears only.

Kagomes eyes turned molten. Almost black when Inuyasha pushed her further down. Her pupils flared and Inuyasha smiled tightly and mouthed the words. "Oh Darius". Kagome didn't know what he was trying to get her to do first. All she could think about was the feeling of him entering her body slowly. Her body wasn't ready but he tried not to hurt her and after a minute or so...Kagome felt him imbedded so deeply in her that her head fell back slightly but she didn't say the words.

"Kagome. Your lines." Inuyasha whispered, twirling the fingers of the hand that was under her skirt on her thigh.

"Dar...Oh Darius..." Kagome whispered, her voice tight. Inuyasha felt so huge inside her. Way bigger than Kouga had and it hurt more than Kouga had but...Inuyasha bucked his hips under hers slightly and Kagome shuddered. Someone in the crowd whistled and Inuyasha smiled tightly. To everyone else they would think that they were just acting. Thanks to those damn skirts of Kagomes. Even Kouga.

Before they had come to the play Inuyasha had somehow managed Kagura to bring in fans and tons of flowers to make the play seem more...old like. The scent of the flowers would block out the scent of sex and the fans would make there hair blow along with keeping the scent away from the others... She just felt so good around him. So hot and tight. He could feel her growing moist around him. So his little Kagome did want him after all. He couldn't help but feel smug at the fact that everyone thought this was fake.

Inuyasha bucked his hips under Kagomes again and Kagome moaned. They were going to make this seem real alright. Kagura wanted it as real as possible. She was going to get it. They had ten minutes to do it in and even though Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to come he knew he could make Kagome come.

He slid his right hand out from under her skirts descretly and ran his thumbs over her hip bones as he grasped her hips with his hands and lifted her body slowly. "Inu--" Kgome gasped; but Inuyasha interrupted her, growing quietly, "Darius".

"Darius." Kagome somehow managed to gasp as she felt every hard inch of him slowly sliding out of her. Then sliding back into her as he guided her back down onto his hard cock. Kagomes eyes fell shut. She had never imagined being with Inuyasha would be like this and...

Inuyasha shoved her hard down onto him, causing the chair to creak. He did it again and a few more whistles sounded from the audience. With his enhanced hearing he heard Kouga growl. Inuyasha knew it wouldn't take Kagome long to come. Her body was wound so tight that... He lifted her fast and then slammed her down, thrusting his hips upward at the same time. He cupped the back of Kagomes neck, pushing her face into the crook of his neck as she came, her body shuddering and tightening around his. She didn't sa her line but she at least got the movements right. Oh did she get them right...

Inuyasha wanted to yell in frusteration at the feel of her tight body on his, of the feel of each drag and thrust he made. Then when she came around him...DAMN. He'd never felt anything like it.

"Oh Darius." He muttered out.

"Oh Darius." _'More like Oh Inuyasha was what she really thought. _Kagome said, her voice breathless. Perfect for the play. She didn't have to fake it though.

Kagome shuddered against Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that had happened and in a matter of ten minutes too. Oh but what a ten special minutes thoughs had been...What had she done? She could feel Inuyasha moving beneath her skirts again but all he was doing was sliding his still hard cock into his pants.

"Stand up." He whispered.

Kagome pulled away from him slowly, not looking him in the eye. Her knees shook as she turned to face the audience as the "author" of the story spoke into the microphone, echoing in the speakers. "And as you all saw from the lovers--" Oh so true. "--they defied everything to be together..."

Kagomes knees shook as she bowed.

* * *

"That was a little much, don't you think Kagome?" Kouga muttered, a look of disgust on his face.

Kagome sighed. Her thoughts running over what had happened on the stage before EVERYONES eyes, but no one really knew what had taken place... Inuyasha had sprayed some kind of perfume on her body to mask the scent of what had happened. She didn't know what it was or how it worked but it obviously did because Kouga didn't no. He was just pissed about the scene.

Kagome turned to face Kouga, her eyes burning with anger. "Kouga. Shut up. It was a part of the play. Get that?" Kouga closed his mouth and then, "Kagome, I'm sorry--"

Kagome held up her hand, stopping him. "We'll talk later. I'm tired, ok?" She just wanted to make things right between them again but first she needed some water and some rest...And...Inuyasha? No! She wanted Kouga...

No she did not. She really didnt't. She was starting to realize that instead of Kouga popping into her mind all she saw was Inuyasha.

Kagome walked away from Kouga and turned the corner and opened the door to the girls bathroom and then closed it, locking it behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. "I'm to young to go through things like this. I'm still in school."

"So what?" Inuyasha said as he uncrossed his arms and walked across the small space of the bathroom to her.

"Inuyasha! WHAT are you doing in here? This is the girls bathroom." Kagome gasped but Inuyasha placed his right hand beside her head on the door and then cupped the back of her neck with the other. "Finishing what I started." Was all he said before kissing her.

Inuyasha didn't give her time to say no. He just kissed her and then wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her and turned. He sat her ass on the edge of the small counter top. He was glad she had changed back into her regular clothes because before the play she had been wearing a small skirt that came up to a little above her knees. Perfect. He pushed the skirt up to her waist and then jerked his pants open. He was still hard and this time he was going to finish this. From out of the back pocket of his jeans he pulled out a condom before shoving his pants down to his knees. He tore the condom open and rolled it down the head of his erection and then down the entire length.

Kagome just stared, shocked. She wasn't even wearing panties because Inuyasha had ripped them earlier and...She was going to feel that hard cock inside her again. "Inuyasha." She whispered when he stepped closer and spread her legs and pulled her further to the edge. She felt the tip touch her body which was already growing wet...

Inuyasha cupped her back thighs and then jerked her forward. The movement impaled him inside her body and he let his head fall back as a deep groan rumbled from his throat. Kagome gasped.

"Hold on to something. Anything." Inuyasha whispered as he kept his hold on her thighs and started to thrust into her. He didn't go slow like he did in the play. He couldn't. He needed to release. He had been waiting ever since the play had ended and god, he NEEDED this.

Kagome gasped, her eyes sliding closed to. She fell back slightly and her upper back came to rest against the wall. Her fingers curled around the edge of the bathroom sink tightly as she felt Inuyashas cock thrusting into her over and over again.

Inuyasha dipped his head, his breathing ragged. She felt so good. So tight... "Kagome." He growled and started hammering into her. His hips driving into her hard and fast. He slammed up against her and then stopped, rubbing his pelvis against hers before pulling out and slamming back in. "Come for me again Kagome. I want to feel your body coming again." He slid his hand up under her shirt and bra and cupped her right breast and thumbed her nipple. He started to thrust again. His body hard and fast.

His words caused her body to grow hotter. The thrust and drag of his cock inside her... "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered and then bit his shoulder as she came. When he felt that first ripple around his cock he exploded inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

((Chapter 7))

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kouga had let it go. Kagome had promised him that she would let him fuck her that night but she had said she was tired from the play and that she was starting to feel a little ill. So Kouga had decided to be nice and let it go. For now.

Kagome nodded. They were sitting in his car, watching a move at the drive-in Theater. Kagome couldn't believe it. A week ago she had cheated on Kouga. Not once but twice. How could she? Since then she had managed to keep from being with Inuyasha alone. She couldn't deny it though. She wanted Inuyasha and wanted him bad...She was in high school for petes sake! She shouldn't be feeling like this. Kagome sighed. It had happened. It was over and done with. Plain as that.

* * *

"Sorry, Sango. I can't. Remember I got in trouble for writing on the girls bathroom mirror..." She rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't give me detention so they gave me something far worse. I have to help clean up the kitchen." Kagome shuddered mockingly. "At least I won't be alone. They said some other person is helping me because he got into trouble for skipping one to man classes...And then bragging about it to the teacher." Kagome shook her head. Who would be that stupid? 

Kagome walked past the kitchen doors and into the back room where the sinks were held. She was so not going to enjoy this. The right sink was stacked with dishes. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at the stack of dishes. "This isn't fair. Detention would have been much better." But where was her "partner" today. She was wondering the same thing twenty minutes later when she dried a huge pan and then felt arms wrap around her from behind.

A squeel left her lips and she heard a deep chuckle against her back. Warm breath on the back of her neck.

"You've been avoiding me." Inuyasha whispered against her neck. He'd seen her get in trouble a couple of days ago so he had gotten himself into a little trouble too. That was the only way he would have been able to get alone with her. He didn't just want to screw her again though that would be nice. He really waned to talk to her too.

Kagome snapped her teeth together. She should have known that Inuyasha would have been the one to have to join her in her. But oh, his body felt so good against hers. So warm and just like she remembered.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner." He nibbled the soft skin of her neck.

Kagome curled her fingers into the counter top and closed her eyes. "You're a jackass, know that? I have a boyfriend. Remember that."

"But you love me being a jackass. And you want me. Admit it."

"Maybe you're right. I think I just...need to get you out of my mind." She needed to get this wanting of him out of her body. She felt his right hand drift down the side of her body slowly and then slide over her ass. "Finish what you were doing." He squeezed her ass when she picked up a wooden spoon and started washing it.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be doing this but...Maybe if she let him screw her again then she would get him out of her senses...She didn't think that her and Kouga were going to work out anyways... Her hand froze over the spoon as Inuyasha cupped one of her breast with his other hand. He growled, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger. "Wash."

Kagome shuddered and laid the clean spoon in the drainer and picked up a bowl and ran the wash rag over it clumsily. She could feel him shifting his clothing, hearing him pull his zipper down...He worked the fasening on her jeans open and then pushed them down till they fell around her ankles. He didn't let her step out of them though. He pushed her panties down too and spread her legs slightly. He didn't say another word. Just pressed the tip of his cock against her body and then pushed steadily in. He didn't stop till he was embedded deep in her body again. He slid his hands up her sides and then followed her arms till his fingers collided with hers and he twined them together as he started thrusting into her body until they both came, flush up against the counter full of dishes.

Kagome remembered that clearly even 5 hours later. She looked down at the floor as Kouga frowned at what she was telling him and then he sniffed her. "WHAT THE FUCK? Dog shit screwed you!" Kouga reached out and gripped her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Kagome! You let him screw you. WHY? WHAT THE HELL?" He shook her slightly. He was pissed that Inuyasha had touched her. SCREWED her.

Kagome didn't tell him about the time at the play. She left that part out completely. She didn't say when it happened just that it had happened. "Kouga, I'm sorry." _'No you aren't.'_ A little voice inside her head whispered. Ok, so she wasn't sorry. She couldn't deny the fact that she had liked it. A lot. "I...I didn't mean for it to happen but Kouga...You know it hasn't been working out between us...We need to go ur seperate ways." Kagome twisted her hands.

"God dammit Kagome. Don't tell me you're going to him." Kouga muttered, dropping his hands.

Kagome looked up fast. "No. I'm not." She hadn't thought about going to Inuyasha once though now the idea did seem kinda nice...

Kouga shook his head. "You slept with him Kagome. You cheated on me. Whore." Kouga's head snapped to the side when Kagomes palm clashed against it.

"I'd rather be his whore than be with you. Ever since we've been together you've done nothing but try to tell me what to do. I've done evrything you've wanted." Almost everything he wanted anyways. "And still you complain. I gave myself to you but was that enough? I guess not." Kagome had had enough. Kouga had a right to be angry, but still, he had lost her long before this.

"If you leave now, Kagome, you won't find someone else like me. No one else who can make you feel the way you do...Make you come like I did." Kouga said to her.

Kagome stopped and turned then. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that her and Kouga were breaking up. This had been coming. "Is that so, Kouga? I can promise you I can find someone better than you and maybe you're right. No one can make me feel like you did." She smiled mockingly. "Inuyasha didn't make me feel the way you made me feel."

Kouga started to smile at that.

"He made me feel so much better. I came. And more than once." She heard Kagome mutter something under his breath as she turned away. To make matters worse, the next day Inuyasha was gone. His family had moved. Kagome didn't know why but she had actually been looking forward to seeing Inuyasha...Then again, he'd gotten what he had wanted from her for so long. What reason had he to stay?

* * *

That was what Kagome remembered when she saw that silky white hair. She frowned as she stepped out of the classroom. Locking the door. Five years had passed since highschool and Kagome had been glad to get out of it. Strangly enough though, a year later she was in college learning to be a teacher. Funny, huh?

Kagome started walking quickly in the direction she'd seen the man go and when she caught up with him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me--"

He turned the moment her hand touched his shoulder. And she froze. He looked oddly familer...

"Excuse me but have we met before? You just look like someone I know..." But he wasn't.

He arched an eyebrow and when he spoke his voice was oddly cold. "I don't believe we have." He curled his slightly clawed hand around her fingers and removed her hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." Kagome frowned, looking at the markings on his cheek. He looked familiar.

Kagome watched him walk away and sighed. That was stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

"Thats my niece." Inuyasha ruffled the little girls black hair, snicking as Sesshomaru closed the door to the large house. "Knew ya had it in you."

Sesshomaru listened to this with a frown, glancing down at his daughter, Rin. "What got into you, Rin?" The voice was cool and distant, he always sounded like that when he was trying to sound stern. Rin rarely showed signs of aggression. Lately, she'd been getting into trouble at school and this was the second time he had been called for a meeting with the princable. His eight year old girl was growing up and wasn't taking crap from no one. Not even the other little boys who picked on her for only God knew what. "Don't encourage her." But Sesshomaru smiled, or to others that smile would be more of a baring of his teeth. He had to hand it to her though. That was his Rin.

Inuyasha shrugged and jumped up onto the marble countertop. His long silver white hair flowed down his back, his dog ears twitching ever slightly. Over the years he had matured. His body growing more defined, his eyes more knowledged. "Well, we both know no one will be picking on her anymore. Hopefully?" He reached over casually and picked up a thick, juicy red apple from a basket and it was halfway to his mouth when Sesshomaru caught it and threw it back into the bowl and then caught the neck of Inuyasha's shirt and tugged him off the counter. "Why are you still here? You have your own place to go to."

"You could use my help. Admit it. I mean, you can't raise her on your own..." Inuyasha knew that wasn't true. He was just bored and he loved the look of annoyance on his brothers face. There was just nothing better than seeing that. Other than sex. Inuyasha felt himself being tugged along by his shirt, moving towards the front door.

"I refuse to keep switching schools." Sesshomaru opened the door and held out his hand, motioning for Inuyasha to exit. "Go. Now. I'm tired of you already. You have a date tonight, so go and leave me the hell alone..."

Inuyasha felt the shove on his back as he stepped out but as he passed Sesshomaru a soft aroma caught his nose. His nose wrinkled from it. A sweet scent of vanilla and something else. He turned and leaned in close to Sesshomaru, inhaling the material on his right shoulder and --

"_**Go**_." Sesshomaru frowned and shoved Inuyasha backwards and closed the door in his face.

Inuyasha stood there on the steps for a moment, frowning at the sweet scent that filled his nostrils. Oddly familiar.

* * *

Kikyo cupped her breast around Inuyasha's cock, rubbing them tightly together around the thick length over and over again. "No more of that, bitch..." She heard the distinctive growl before his hands fisted in her hair, pushing her back slightly till he was free of her body and then moving her head forward so that her lips engulfed him. His eyes slid closed from the hot feel as he started moving her head, feeling the catlike stroke of her tongue teasing him to no end. His hips thrust and he felt her throat muscles swallow him, tightening around him and he groaned. His body tensed and with a muttered "Fuck yes" his seed spewed into her mouth.

If Kikyo wasn't so good at this, he would have done pushed her to the side and found another girl. He wasn't in the mood for a girlfriend right now. Kikyo was just a good fuck, but she seemed to think otherwise. He'd seen her at a club and she'd looked good dancing there. They'd left and went to her apartment and the next thing he knew they were in bed and she was riding and bucking against him.

He glanced down at her as she swallowed and then finally released him. "Did you like that?" Her voice was husky and a little cocky. She knew he had. She stood up and rearranged her clothing, pulling her jeans back up over her hips. "Can't I go home with you tonight?"

Here it was again. Inuyasha sighed and suddenly pushed her up against the side of her car, a Saturn Aura XE. He kissed her hard, grinding his body against hers before pulling back just as quick. "No." He watched the pout form on her lips. "Baby, Inuyasha...We've known each other for months now...This is technically going steady. Why don't you just admit it...Say it..."

Inuyasha cupped her breast and gave it a nice squeeze. "I already told you, babe." She'd get it sooner or later. Kikyo didn't bring it up again, thankfully. She drove him to pick up his own vehicle and he leaned against her, giving her tit another squeeze as he got out. "Nice fuck." He should just ask her out. He knew that. But she just wasn't his...Type. She was too needy and far, by far, too bitchy. And jealous as hell. He flipped the keychain full of keys in his hands as he stopped behind his large condo and fit the correct key into the lock. He slipped inside and cursed as his knee connected with the low table at the edge of the door way. In the darkness he saw the light on his answering machine flashing, which meant he had messages.

He pressed the play button and Sesshomaru's voice came up over the intercom. "Theres another Teachers Conferance with Rins teacher tomorrow. I won't be able to make it. I told her you would be coming in my place." He didn't so much as say bye or even ask him. He just demanded. He deleted the message. "Yea, sure." He muttered. He'd never liked those Conferances and he had a feeling this one wasn't going to be any different.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Kagome didn't understand how someone so small, so innocent looking, could leave a boy—a year old than her—with a black eye. It was natural for children to argue and yes, sometimes fight, but not even she had expected the abrupt punch. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Michael had been picking on Rin. He had tried getting out of it by saying nothing had happened but she had seen it. Rin had owned up to the punch without any remorse until later. Rin had known she was in trouble. Rin was smart for her age. She was a year younger than the rest of the glass but she was ahead a grade. She sighed.

Why did Demons have to live so violently?

Rin was too young to know how to punch like that, or at least, she should have been. That alone should have gotten her expelled but Kagome really didn't want to do that to the sweet girl. She glanced at her watch and noted the time. She'd already two conferences with two sets of parents and the last one was 15 minutes late. The last one was Rins. Rins father had called yesterday to inform her that he would be unable to make the meeting but that he was sending his brother in his place. Obviously, this brother of his wasn't as keen on time as Sesshomaru. She glanced at her watch again. 20 minutes. Where the hell was he?

It was times like this—and earlier when she'd had to separate Rin and Michael—that she wondered why, when hating school as she had, that she had went right back to school for an education in Childhood Development. How ironic was that? She loved children, demon and human alike. "I'll give you 10 minutes, Mr. Uncongenial." Until then, however, she was going to one of the vending machines. If he could make her wait then she could certainly return the favor—if he happened to come in at all.

* * *

Inuyasha gripped Kikyo's slim hips and jerked her back to each thrust, slamming his cock inside her slowly—hard each time. He grunted as he felt her walls close in around him, holding him deep. Her bed was too small but he didn't give a damn. He wanted to fuck and the size of the bed didn't matter. "You like that? Mmm…" He rose up onto his knees behind her and clenched his hand in her hair, jerking her head back. "Huh?"

"Yes. Ah, God yes…"

He could smell the sweat rolling off her body; hear the sound of his cock slamming into her. Kikyo was a bitch. He didn't have to worry about breaking her; she took everything he gave her. She would have to learn though, he was the dominant one. His ears picked up the sound of her phone going off, the vibrations sliding through her pillow. "Answer it."

"Can't…we're…"

He smirked as he thrust into her again and jerked her phone from beneath the pillow and pressed the talk button. He pressed the phone against her ear as he took a deep thrust and withdrew, withholding the deep thrust he knew she wanted until she answered. He gave her what she wanted when he heard her muffled "hello". Then she handed the phone to him, writhing beneath him. "It's…for you…Sesshomaru…"

He growled and took the phone and rose up to his knees fully. What the hell did that bastard want? He knew that if he was with Kikyo then he was too busy to talk. He cupped the phone between his shoulder and chin and then gripped Kikyo's hips in his hands.

"I'm kinda busy here." He grinned as he slammed into her hard, loved the way she tried to muffle her cry.

"_Get your dick back in your pants. You're late."_

"For what?" Inuyasha gave another thrust, slower this time.

"_The Conference Meeting."_

"Ah, shit!" He hung up the phone and tossed it across the room and jerked out of her body. He rolled off the bed and jerked his jeans up. "Another day, another time. Sorry." Inuyasha winced as he pushed his hard cock into his jeans, fitting it into the tight squeeze.

"Inuyasha—!"

"You'll get over it. My niece comes before you." He picked up his keys, almost regretting that he'd told Sesshomaru he'd go to the meeting. But he was only doing it for Rin. He loved that little kid. She was a human that had captured the heart of three demons. Him, Sesshomaru and Kagura. He always made fun of her for having the same name as one of his old teachers.

He was out the door, thanking God that his dick had softened when he straddled the Harley and reeved it up and then took off in the direction of the school. Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to the Conference. They were never good because the child in question was always in trouble. He came to a stop at the curb in front of the school and checked his phone. He was 25 minutes late. That teacher better still be there.

Hooking the helmet beneath his arm he strode into the school, running a hand through his white locks. He remembered going to this school when he was 8 years old. It was good to be home after so many years. He located the Conference room and knocked on the door. "Come on." He muttered when no one answered. Sighing, he pushed it open and stepped into the room. An empty room.

"Ah, shit." He glanced around. He didn't even see a purse to indicate that anyone was still there. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of footfalls in the hallway and he spun on his heel just as the door swung wide. The edge of the door caught his nose head on and he heard a small crack. He cupped his hand over his nose, felt the wash gush of blood and cursed, staggering back. "Ah, shit. Fuck. Mother fucker. What the hell—"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there—I didn't know anyone had come in—"

He heard the woman's voice but wished she would just shut up. His nose hurt like a bitch. He shook her hand off. "It'll heal in a few." But that didn't mean that it hadn't hurt.

"Oh God, just let me see—" Her small hand curled around his wrist, blood dripping onto her pale skin. She jerked his hand down to see the extent of the damage and then froze.

"Listen, lady. I told you it'd heal in a while. I'm a dem—"

"Inuyasha?"

His head jerked up at his name. Through the pain emitting from his nose, he wasn't expecting to see familiar charcoal brown eyes staring at him in open shock. Kagome.


End file.
